Red king of Fairy Tail
by zennone
Summary: Mikoto Suoh died. Everything was gone. Until a tower exploded releasing a beam of light resurected him, in world filled with magic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kings resurrection.

(**Play Mikoto Suoh's theme)**

Mikoto could only see darkness as he drifted into the abyss. There was nothing at all. Then he saw a beam of light was piercing the darkness. He drifted into it and all he saw was light. It was warm and refreshing. He felt energy, power flowing into he's body. Red flames gathered around him and the sword of Damocles was forging itself on top of him. It looked the same it swirls like shape for the grip, the blade's form and the red orb. The only difference was that it wasn't braking, crumbling or decay. It was red and it was reflecting red light.

After the sword was forged the light that engulfed him disappeared and he was falling. He turned around and saw an ocean under him. He used the flames to slow down he's crash into the ocean. After that he was drifting again but this time because he didn't know where to go. He saw the sword of Damocles on top of him glowing red. He thought that he was in the afterlife but if this is the afterlife then the one managing it took there time.

He drifted for a few minutes before touching land. He was still on the sand for a few seconds more to remember what happen. He remembered that he died by Reisi to stop the blade of Damocles from hitting the ground and creating another creator for the sea to enter. After that he lifted he's body of the ground that was sand. He looked around to see he was on a beach and that there were several people badly injured looking at he's sword. Then they looked at him.

**(Few minutes before.)**

Natsu just saved Erza and yet he still felt uncomfortable. He felt like there was Igneel right behind him. But he wasn't there was only the beam of light coming from heavens tower. He's friends soon arrived. They all smiled at the fact that everybody was safe except the fact that Simon had died protecting Erza. They were going to celebrate but as sone as the beam of light disappeared, it was replaced with a red sword of enormous size. It was as big as the tower of heavens itself.

"W-what is that?!" Lucy shouted, pointing at the sword.

"I don't know but…" Natsu replied. "It feels warm and refreshing." The other did not understand but as the blade moved toward them slowly but steadily, they felt warm and refreshing. They felt safe.

The sword was close by and was still glowing red. When the blade was basically on top of the beach, they felt a strong presence. They looked under the blade and there was a person siting and looking at them. He had red hair and amber eyes. He's red hair was short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and under a white V-neck, dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket and had black shoes. He had as well a silver ring, and a star-shaped necklace. He also has a piercing in his left ear.

"Hey! Are you Zeref?!" Natsu shouted as the tower of heaven was supposed to resurrect him.

"Idiot! Do you think anybody going to answer a question like that?!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Who's Zeref?" The king asked as he did not know anybody of that name. And what he said shocked the crowd of people. "My name's not Zeref and I don't know anybody named Zeref." The king stood up after he's answer. "I don't even where I am." He said to himself.

"Were in the coast of the Caelum Kingdom south of Fiore." Lucy said.

"Fiore, Caelum Kingdom? Don't know those places. You heard Shizume City?" The king asked.

"No, never heard it." Lucy replied.

"Anyway!" Erza raised her voice and everybody looked at her. For the king it was a woman with Scarlet hair and was very badly damaged. "Why is there a sword floating on top of you?" She asked making everybody realize that the sword was on top of him.

The king looked at the sword of Damocles "That's the sword of Damocles that belongs to me, the red king." He answered and the sword began to release red energy that enters the king as the blade disappeared.

Natsu lifted an eyebrow at what he just called himself. "King? Wait you're a king!" Lucy shouted as she did not expect him to be one.

"Not in terms of literally but as what everybody call me." He replied.

"What's your name?" Erza asked.

"Mikoto Suoh." He answered.

"Why don't you come with us?" Erza asked.

"Please wait a moment." Lucy and gray said, and then they got in a group all together in a circle without Mikoto. "What are you thinking Erza?" Gray and lucy asked.

"We don't know if he's Zeref or just a mage or actual king. If he was resurrected by the explosion of the heaven's tower then he might actually be a king or Zeref. So I was thinking to keep him under our watch." Erza said.

"Fine, but what if he's stronger than us and runs away?" Lucy asked.

"Then we'll improvise." Erza replied.

"Ok! Fine you win." Lucy said as she knew she can't change her mind. Then they all break the circle.

"So you've chosen?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I'll go with you." Mikoto.

"Ok! Now let's go back to the hotel!" Natsu yell.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: King in Fairy Tail

Mikoto couldn't believe it but it was true. Everything was running on magic instead of electricity. Guild's where there instead of clan's, mages where clansman and special power is magic. Everything was different. He even found out that he was in the year 784. Was it the past or just another world, he did not know.

The member of Fairy Tail and their friends where having a celebration, while Mikoto was asleep inside he needed rest and time to think as he was not in he's environment. Natsu had this feeling of nostalgia. He's voice, he's sent was the same Igneel, even he's presence is like Igneel, he couldn't tell if he was or if he wasn't Igneel because he acts completely different.

**(Play Knock- on effect.)**

He was able to sneak from the party to see Mikoto that was asleep in the bed room. He walked and called out he's name as he got closer but no reply until he was only a few feet's away. Mikoto opened he's eye and red flames appeared around him almost burning Nastu, and for Natsu he had forgotten how hot could flames be, and now he remember as the flames almost burn him. The flames dispersed immediately after a few seconds and Mikoto got up from the bed.

"Sorry about that. I though you would be with your friends for a while longer." Mikoto said to the stunned fire dragon slayer. "So what do you want?" He asked.

"Did meet a dragon named Igneel?" Natsu asked after recomposing himself.

"No, never heard the name." The king replied.

"I see well take care!" Natsu said with a smile before leaving.

The king watched him and he's friends, who where a spinning image of HOMRA when he was with them. When it was night he was awake wandering what he would do now. He looked out the window to see fireworks or what is was supposed to be. The next morning he was following the group of wizard to their guild because he did not know where to go and he did not have any money or Jewel to pay he's expenses.

When they arrived at the village they were gossips. But it could have been because that Mikoto's clothing was for delinquents. When they arrived at their guild it was different for the wizard. He ignored them and walked into the guild. It was very specious and had several tables and had two floors.

"Who are you?" A small old man asked.

"Mikoto Suoh. Do you know who the master here is?" he asked looking around.

"You're looking right at him." The old man said pointing at himself.

Mikoto blinked a few times, as he did not suspect that the Master was an old man but there was a king that was an old man. Before saying something. "Can I talk to you privately?" Mikoto finally asked.

"Sure. Follow me." The master said walking away.

**(Play Munakata Reisi theme)**

They walked into a room with two couches, one small table and any other accessories of a waiting room. The room had nobody inside.

"What do you want to ask?" The master asked as he wandered what he would ask.

"Is it possible that somebody can appear from another world?" Mikoto asked, thinking that if they had this type of problem he could return to he's time or world.

"That was certainly direct. What happens if I don't answer?" The master asked.

"If you answer you get yourself another member." Mikoto said.

The master thought of it for a few seconds then he answered. "Yes it is possible. One of my wizard's even comes from another world." He answered.

"Then would you mind listening to me for a few minutes?" Mikoto asked and the master nodded. Mikoto started explaining about he's world and how he died. After the explanation was over there was silence.

"I see." The masters brook the silence. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail? It would make your life easier. Wait, you already did." The master walked to mikoto and took out a stamp out of one of he's pockets. "Where do you want your guild mark?" he asked.

Mikoto remembered that Natsu and the other's had the same Mark, so it would like a proof of being in a guild, like the tattoo of HOMRA. He extended he's right hand and showed he's palm. The master assumed it was where he wanted it and stamped there.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the master said lively.

They walked out of the room and saw that the whole guild was fighting each other. Master started panicking then he cried. Mikoto only looked at the chaos that was Fairy Tail and remembered about HOMRA. It was the same except it was larger, more destructive and more deadly as he could see magic being used.

"Master!" Mikoto and the master looked to see Erza walking towards them. "It seems you found our guest, Master." Erza said.

"No, No! I didn't find him. He was trying to find me and now he's one of our members!" Master shouted.

We could see Erza slightly panicking, as she wasn't prepare for him to join yet. But if he did become a member of the guild it would make it easier to wastch. "Master may I talk with you alone?" Erza asked as she wanted to talk about what she gathered.

"Of course." He replied.

They went into the same room that Mikoto was, as he was having some problem of not being used to everything around him.

**_With the master and Makarov._**

"Master, I believe that he is Zeref." Erza said.

"No he isn't. He told me everything so you don't have to worry and he isn't evil. He's just lonely." Master said as he knew he's back story.

"Master what do you mean?" Erza asked confused.

"When he tells you, you will understand." Master said leaving Erza with more questions than answers.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Red King VS Lightening dragon.

Mikoto had gotten a bit used to the fact he's using magic instead of electricity. He was as well somehow fine from all the fights in the guild and the challenges of Natsu, but there was Erza that kept him most of the time in control and if not he would fight with Gray before he could do anything to Mikoto.

He was able to find a rent for 50,000 Jewels that Lucy said was a lucky offer. It was on the second floor, it had about two rooms one was the bathroom and the other was the lobby and he's own. He laid down on he's bed that surprisingly comfortable. He closed he's eye and let himself be taken over by sleep, as it was very easy for him.

It was dark. All that he saw was darkness. Then there was snow falling down. He knew it was a dream and yet. It felt real. He walked in the darkness not knowing where he was going. After a few minutes there was still nothing but snow and Darkness. He felt something, no it was someone. He felt being pulled in the same direction just when he stopped. He looked, no stair into the darkness.

"Mi…ko…to…" He's eye widen at the voice he heard. It was Anna's. It felt weak, fragile, on the brink of death. Before he knew it he was running in the same direction as the voice. After what felt like days. He reached the end of the void and saw a door covered in vines with spikes. He was going to burn it but, he couldn't. He tried to use it but h couldn't.

As he could not use he's flames, he used he's hands. He ripped the vines of the door eve thought the spikes pierced he's skin, he's flesh. He did not fill the pain. When the door was now free of the vines, he opened it. Slowly and steadily he opened the door. When the door opened. It was a nightmare.

He was in the headquarters of HOMRA. Everything was destroyed, he's friends where all… dead. They were on the floor in a bloody pool, or laying on the bar or tables. They all chaired the same wound. A bullet wound. He's flames started appearing before bursting destroying the room. The room shattered as if it was glass then, it reconstructed revealing a baron wasteland with dragon's eating people that where running away. He saw the scene and he's flame engulfed him. The flames soon rose into the air and the sword of Domacles appeared. Then…

It fell on him.

**(Play K theme)**

He burst upward from he's bed sweating heavily. He had a nightmare. He looked at the window to see it was morning. He got off he's bed and got dressed to go to the guild. When he exited the house it was like he was in a festival. He walked and continued to see stands that sold stuff but he was not interested. He continued and saw Gray, Lucy and Juvia with another person.

"Yo." He said making them look at him.

"Yo(Hello, Hi and etc), Mikoto." Gray and the others replied.

"Can somebody tell me whats going on?" Mikoto asked looking around.

"It's fantasia! It's a carnival held every year! Everybody knows that!" Lucy shouted.

"Well I'm not from around here." Mikoto said.

"So you're the new member." The other person said making Mikoto look at him.

"Who're you?" Mikoto asked.

"Right, I'm Warren. Warren Rocko, nice to meet you." He said with a smile( If he didn't have one already).

"I can't wait to see fantasia!" Lucy shouted.

"You're participating in it, remember?" Gray said.

"Oh! That reminds me… Miss Fairy Tail is starting!" She shouted then ran with dust cloud appearing behind and shouted "My rent!" Before disappearing in the public.

Mikoto made sigh, and then walked to the guild, with the other with Juvia releasing a strange blue aura. When he arrived at the entrance, there was a sign with 'Miss Fairy Tail Contest' on it. When he entered he sapearated from the others and sat down while the others where in front of the stage. He did not pay much attention to it until an unexpected person appeared.

"If you want a Fairy, then you want me." The unexpected person said before walking toward the audience of mage. "If you want beauty, then you want me." She stopped in front of the public. "yes I am all, you want. The winner is obviously me, Evergreen!" it was a woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a green dress holding a fan. "Okay! The idiotic contest is now over!" She shouted.

Everybody started whispering to themselves. Lucy got angered and started shouting at her before being turned to stones and everybody ran out of the guild. "What are you doing, evergreen? Do you plan on ruining the festival?" The master asked as the group of people ran out of the guild. He was obviously slightly angered and the person Evergreen of let out a chuckle before replaying.

"You need some entertainment for the festival, yes?" She asked as the curtain behind raised revealing the petrified participant of the contest. "You fool. Return them to normal at once!" Master shouted more furious, but electricity could be heard before it struck the stage and releasing a blinding light.

When it died down a man with orange eyes, yellow hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead with a lightning bolt shaped scar. Wearing headphones, a black jacket with spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, Purple shirt and black pants. He was kneeling down with a smile.

**(Play Kiss of death)**

"Hey, you Fairy Tails! This festival is just getting started!" He shouted as he got back up.

"Laxus?" Makarov said in disbelief.

"Freed." Gray said looking to he's left seeing a man with green long haired man. He whore a double-breasted coat, almost reaching down to his knees, with grey boots. "Bickslow." He said after looking at a strange suit.

Mikoto could hear whispers of the other members. "Let's play old man." Laxus said.

"Enough fooling around! Return them back to normal!" Makarov shouted.

"I wonder how many will be left to be in fantasia?" Laxus said and electricity could be heard with a yellow glow on top of Lucy that was petrified. Mikoto knew he was going to strike her. He quickly shot he's hand forward on top of Lucy letting out flames right on top of her. The lightning bolt hit the flames that did not disperse protecting Lucy. Every mage saw Mikoto releasing he's flames.

Mikoto got up and walked until he was next to Makarov. "Isn't this a bit too much?" Mikoto asked and Laxus smile disappeared.

"Newbie." Laxus said and a lightning bolt fell on Mikoto. "Don't interfere." He said and the lightning where going to struck Mikoto. But it simply stoped. "What?" Laxus questioned then he saw red flames on top of Mikoto acting as a shield. "I see. You could be another one." Laxus said with a smile before walking to Lucy. "These women are my hostages. If you break the rules, I'll shatter them one by one. I told you, remember? This is entertainment!" He said with one of he's arm around the neck of Lucy.

"This isn't funny Laxus!" Makarove shouted.

"I'm being serious." He said then Freed landed next to him.

"Let's just see who the strongest is in Fairy Tail." Freed said.

Then Bickslow landed nest to Laxus as well. "Time for fun!" He shouted then the dolls behind him shouted. "Fun! Fun!"

"The rules are simple! That last one standing is the winner! Battle Fairy Tail!" He shouted and the everybody seemed stressed except for two people.

"I like it! Simple! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu shouted with he's fist landing on the table.

"Sounds easy." Mikoto said.

Everybody looked at Mikoto and Natsu that had some similarity. "I like that spirit." Laxus said.

"Natsu, Mikto!" Makarov shouted their name.

"It's a festival, gramps." Natsu said to Makarov. "Let's do this." He said.

"Don't you remember when you got beat by Laxus before?" Warren asked.

'I was just a kid!" Natsu shouted back.

"It was last year!" He shouted back.

"I was a kid last year!" natsu shouted before jumping towards Laxus.

"But I hate that you have no sense of flair. So cool down." Laxus said as a lightning bolt struck Natsu. Then he fell on the floor.

"If you want these girls returned to normal , you must defeat us!" Evergreen shouted.

"There are 4 of us and around a 100 of you, right?" Bickslow shouted before laughing and he's dolls shouted. "100 on 4! 100 on 4!"

"You have 3 hours. After that they turn to dust, I'm afraid." Evergreen said.

"The field of battle is the entirety of Magnolia. When you found us the battle begins." He said.

"Laxus…" Makarov whispered. "Stop this foolishness!" He shouted as he grew bigger.

"Now, now! I said to cool down! It's entertainment for the festival, see? Let's have Fun! Battle of Fairy Tail… Begin!" He shouted as he released a blinding light. When it died down he disappeared.

Everybody then ran out to find Laxus and he's companion to save the petrified member. "That fool…" Makarov whispered. "I'll…I'll stop you! He shouted running to exit with Mikoto behind him. Until he crashed into air(?) That stopped him. Mikoto stopped and put he's hand forward. It hit something.

"Invisible wall?" Makarov and Mikoto questioned.

"What are you talking about? There nothing there." Gray said as pulled Makarov only for him to hit it once more. "What's this?" Gray asked as he looked above and Makarov fell down. "there are characters floating in the air…" He said.

"Freed's Runes?" Makarov questioned.

"Runes?" Gray and Mikoto asked.

"A type of barrier. Anyone who steps in its boundary is bound by the rules. If you don't obey them, you can't get out. Establishment magic!" he said.

"What's written?" Gray asked.

"Those older than 80 or stone statues may not pass." Makarov said.

"Then why can't I pass?" Mikoto asked.

"Maybe it's because of your 'condition'." Makarov said.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"Nothing." Mikoto replied quickly.

"So it a magic that where the guy who sets rules win?" Gray asked.

"It takes a long time to write the runes. It is not suit for a sudden battle, but when it comes to setting traps there's nothing better." Makarov said.

"Can't you break it down, Gramps?" Gray asked.

"The runes rules are absolute!" Makarov shouted.

"Man they planed everything. So I guess we'll have to handle it ourselves." Gray said turning back.

"Gray…"Makarov said.

"I don't care if he's your grandson or whatever, I ain't holding back… I'll get Laxus." Gray said coldly then ran of.

"Master." Mikoto said making Makarov turn towards him. "I'm going to sleep." Makarov eyes widen.

"Where in a state of panic and you want to sleep!" Makarov shouted.

"I can't do anything right now." He said making Makarov realize that he could not get out as well as he forgot. "Wake me when you find a way or when it's finish." He said walking away. Mikoto laid down on a bench and fell asleep. He could hear fights and shouts. Then heard somebody he opened he's eye's got back up to see the girls where finally free.

"What happen?" Mikoto asked.

"While you were sleeping everybody lost except Gajeel and Natsu. But Erza got free, she almost… Tried to kill but I was able to convince her to let you be, then defeated Eve. Mystogan a member of the guild that was on a mission just came back did not move. Now the girls are free. But Laxus activated Thunder Palace and could destroy the whole town. Then Levy, here found a way to get you out of the barrier." Makarov summed up what happen.

"You ready? Laxus!" Natsu shouted as Mikoto got prepared to get out of the barrier.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Mikoto. Are you ready? You're about to join the battle of Fairy Tail!" Levy said in front of the entrance.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"It's time for a rampage." Gajell said with a smile.

"My blood is bowling." Mikoto said as Aura started to appear from him.

As soon as Levy opened up a path for them, they ran out as fast as they could. Except Mikoto that was walking. They had separated to find Laxus faster to stop Thunder palace from activating. Then the there was the Runes that appears saying that Mirajane had won against Freed. He continued to walk trying to find Laxus that was still hiding.

He heard after warrens voice with the others that started fighting the other. And he finally got annoyed of their heaping. "Shut it." He said making everyone stop. "If you don't stop babbling the people that lives here are going to die." He's words brought silence. "So shut it and destroy those orbs, or whatever they are. Or I'll do it myself." He was fine using hostages but not killing them. There was silent before they started replying.

"huh! The newbie starting to grow up." "He's trying to out shine us let's do this!" "Let's show the new guy what where made of!" (Note these are the unknown mages from the guild.) About half of them replied. "That was a horrible speech." A cold voice rang in he's head. "Go to the cathedral I ran in with Natsu and Laxus. I think he'll need your help." It was Erza. "Lucy already gave her own speech." Erza said making Mikoto realize. He wasn't the reason why everybody replied.

He ran to where the cathedral was and after a while he could hear a fight was close by. He ran at the location hoping it was Laxus to finally fight. After a while he saw a large cathedral with the door wide open Natsu and Gajeel badly wounded with Laxus having his upper body bulks up, and his forearms become covered in flesh-colored scales.

"You survive the first, huh?" Laxus said with he's eye glowing yellow. "Then survive this one." He said as lightning was appeared out of he's mouth. "Roar of the Thunder dragon!" He shouted and let out a blast of electricity thru he's mouth. Mikoto ran towards it and stepped in front of both dragon slayer which choked them.

"Mikoto!" "He's gone kill himself!" Natsu shouted with Gajell. Mikot Ignored them and he's fist was covered in flames, and then he swung it into the blast of lightning. The attacks hit and we could see that Mikoto had won as the collision created a large red explosion making the both dragon slayer fly backwards.

When it subsided it revealed that Mikoto was completely fine and that everything close to him was turned to ash. "It's that all you've got?" Mikoto asked.

"So you've come Newbie." Laxus said and released a huge amount of magic while Mikoto rapidly raised he's aura. "Show me what you can do Newbie!" He shouted rushing toward him.

End

Clif-hanger!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Red king vs Lightning dragon parte 2

Mikoto looked at Laxus that changed form for unknown reasons.

"What are you looking at, newbie?" Laxus asked as more electricity started emanating from him. "You ready?" He said as the electricity surrounded him. "Don't disappoint me!" He shouted as he suddenly darted towards Mikoto covered in lightning.

Mikoto used he's aura and enhanced he's movement making him glow red (Supposedly in one of the episodes, Misaki that they can go faster by enhancing their body with aura but is never said in the Wiki's or showed again in other episodes) and darted as well towards Laxus.

The two clashed around the cathedral going back and forth creating small explosion on each impact. Mikoto thought that he would be weak but with he's sudden body change and power up he was basically a King candidate. But even though he wasn't fighting at full power he enjoyed it. Mikoto smiled at he's opponent.

Natsu looked at the battle that was happening before him. He couldn't even put a scratch on him and Mikoto was on equal footing with him at full power. He could only watch awe at Mikoto. He knew he was strong, but not at this level. Gajeel was as well in awe not expecting that much power from Mikoto.

Mikoto continued clashing until they were in the middle of the cathedral where they both clashed one more time releasing a large amount of electricity and fire towards each other. There fist collided and created another large explosion but one side was yellow while the other was red. When the explosion dispersed It revealed Mikoto having he's fist against Laxus's one.

"Not bad newbie." Laxus said with a smile. "You're more entertaining than Natsu."

"You're not bad as well." Mikoto replied. "You're making me enjoy this. So I should fight seriously." Mikoto said taking he's fighting stance. Laxus looked at him.

"That wasn't you're full strength?" Laxus said. "Don't try to mock me." He's eyes glowed brighter. "You're weaker than me! Everybody is!" He shouted as he ran towards Mikoto with he's fist covered in electricity. Mikoto engulfed he's fist with fire and ran as well.

Their fists collided once more, but this time. It was one sided. Mikoto's fist created a red explosion and only smoke could be seen. Then Laxus was shoot out of the smoke clenching on he's hand. The he landed. He looked at he's hand to see it was covered with burns. Mikoto walked out of the smoke after with he's eye's glowing red with no shadow over them, as if he was looking down on him.

Laxus was angered. "Don't look down on me!" He shouted as he shoots forward he's fist covered in electricity, it shot out another fist made out of electricity towards Mikoto. He defended himself by throwing he's fist forward releasing a ball of fire exploding on contact with the electric fist.

Mikoto looked up to see Laxus shooting several lightning projectiles. Mikoto just shoot out he's flames at one creating a large explosion that caught the other projectile. Laxus right after darted at Mikoto in an attempt to hit him. Mikoto saw the attack coming and defended it with he's arm and he used the other to attack him. Laxus immediately covered himself in lightning before darting out of it and using he's ultimate attack.

"Take this, Mikoto!" He shouted as he gathered electricity. "Halberd of the thunder dragon!" He shouted making a lance of electricity in he's hand and throwing it towards Mikoto. Mikoto reacted by gathering a large amount of aura in both hands and twisting he's body with he's hand whipping in a circular motion making a large barrage of flames going to wards Laxus.

The two attack clashed and it was one sided. Mikoto's attack immediately creating an explosion of humongous size that hit everyone except Mikoto. The flames destroyed the ruff and everything in wood was ash and any other matter where rubbles, the walls that stood where all black. Laxus was holding himself from falling to the ground with he's hands and Natsu and Gajeel where cursing under the rubbles.

"How?" Laxus murmured under he's as he stood up. "How could I lose? No… I'm the strongest… The strongest!" He shouted as he gathered a huge amount of magic between he's hands with a golden light emanating from it.

"Old man's…" Natsu said out of the rubbles.

"The techniques used to defeat master Ivan in one hit. Fairy Law!" Gajeel said with shock.

"Hahahaha! Tremble by my power, Fairy Tail!" Laxus shouted.

Mikoto looked not sure what was going on.

"Laxus!" The group heard a Levi shouting from the entrance. "Please stop it." She pleads. " You're grandfather is at door's death! Please see him!" She shouted as Laxus seemed to have stopped for a few seconds before continuing.

"Hahahaha! It seems that the chance of becoming master got higher!" Laxus shouted. Mikoto stood still not moving from he's spot. "Die Fairy Tail!" He shouted as he brought he's hands together releasing a blinding light engulfing everything.

After a few seconds it died down and nobody where injured or hurt by it and Laxus was in he's normal form.

"What?" Laxus was stunned as the spell failed.

"All the member of the guild and the people of the city are safe as well." A new voice was heard coming from freed at the entrance. "Not a single person has been killed." Freed said.

"Impossible! My Fairy Law is perfect!" Laxus shouted.

"It's because of your heart Laxus. You inherited more than just the master's strength and magical power. You also got a heart that feels for your friends! Fairy Law only affects those the caster sees as enemy. You understand what it means, right Laxus?" Freed said making it very clear to Mikoto laxus doesn't have any evil intent and that he was Makarov's grandson.

"Magic never lies, Laxus. This is what you really feel." Freed said with a smile.

"No!" Laxus shouted denying it. "Everyone who gets in my way is an enemy!"

"Just quit it, Laxus. Go to the Master." Freed said.

"Who gives a crap about that old man?" Laxus asked as he bulked up once again. "I am me! Not just some Old man's "Grandson!" I'm Laxus!" He shouted letting out a huge amount of electricity.

"Everybody knows that." Laxus turned around to see that Miktot was the one to talk. "I didn't fight you as somebody's old man but as you. So stop screaming about your blood relatives." Miktot said with aura rapidly forming.

"Shut up!" Laxus shouted and once more their clashed continued darting around but this time Mikoto had the advantage. The continued until one of the clash propelled Laxus into the air and Mikoto was falling as he did not have any grounds to jump of.

"Take this! Roar of the thunder dragon!" Laxus shouted letting out a barrage of electricity out of he's mouth. Mikoto charged he's fist with he's flames as he was not made for ranged he needed to concentrate completely on it. The he shot forward he's fist letting out a large ball of fire that clashed against the barrage of lightning. It clashed for a few second before the barrage of electricity lost and hit Laxu's creating a large explosion releasing with it a shock wave.

Mikoto looked at the explosion before reposing himself and using he's flames to land without crashing. And Laxus was falling heavily damaged before crashing.

"Laxus… Lost…" Freed said looking at Laxus beaten up body.

* * *

Almost everything was back to normal as if there wasn't any battle of fairy tail. Natsu had some injuring but he was fine. The fantasia was postponed. And he would be forced to be in it. He was supposed to be with Natsu showing off their fighting skill's with fire. He kept refusing but in the end he was forced to do so, because he destroyed the cathedral and almost making Erza shacks in fear of destructive power.

After a few minutes of the guilds non-stop shouting, silence was heard. He looked to see Laxus covered in bandages entering the guild.

"Where's old man?" He asked.

"You… No matter how much you hang your head, you think we'll let you see master?" One of the member said making the other cheer as well.

Mikoto stood up and walked in behind the crowed. "Shut it." He said releasing some aura silenting the crowed. "He's in the Clinic." Mikoto said making the other's eye widen. Laxus walked and passed Mikoto before stopping.

"Thanks." He said before walking to see he's grandfather.

* * *

He. Did. Not. Except. This!

The Fantasia was equal to a world carnival, the whole area was glittering (!) and that He would not have thought that he got he's own platform to show off, as well that he had to wear shorts only (same as Natsu's)! He was as well feeling stress, not only that but hated being forced doing this.

"You ready?" Natsu asked with fire around him.

"Yeah…" He said clearly annoyed.

After a few second he was in front of a huge crowed with Natsu. They took their fighting stance and Mikoto tried to make he's flames as flashy and he's move as cool. After a few minutes the Fairy Tail member's stoped and took their stance pointing there finger upwards and thumb outwards.

END


	5. Thank you!

Thank you to the ones that answered the questions and for those that did not. What did you expect? It's just small questions for ideas that's all don't expect this to last for a long time.

And now the 4th chapter is in creation (Literally) so please wait patiently and for those that saw what I'm doing should be able to tell who is going to appear... Expect it to be very soon... and that is all.


End file.
